


Reunited

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, third wheel!siwon becomes friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in the SUM cafe VIP room when Homin reunited. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

~

“…so I told him it was a total waste of time,” Siwon is laughing. “And he didn’t even notice!”

“Yeah,” Changmin mumbles.

“Bro, you’re not even listening to me,” Siwon gives him a light shove.

Changmin stumbles. “What?”

Siwon sighs. “Never mind.”

In normal situations, Changmin would have asked him to repeat what he had said. But today is not a normal situation. Today he was going to see Yunho, after fuck knows how long-

 _Ten months, twelve days and 13 hours-_ his brain supplies helpfully. It’s kind of lame, Changmin supposes, but he doesn’t fucking care. It’s been too long and he has to resist the urge to run inside the coffee shop.

“Relax, he’s not going anywhere,” Siwon rolls his eyes, having given up on telling his story.

“I know,” Changmin replies vaguely. He fidgets with the chain around his wrist, letting it brush against the watch that Yunho had also gifted him. Come to think of it, his shirt was also a present. And his hat.

Whipped. He's so fucking whipped.

But today is not the day to care about that.

“I can’t see him,” Changmin strains, eyes scanning the café frantically. He’s vaguely aware of the gasps of customers and fans around him, their mobiles coming out to immediately take pictures, record videos- he doesn’t fucking care because-

“Hyung,” Changmin breathes.

Yunho spots him, a wide smile breaking out over his face immediately. He looks… perfect. His physique has bulked up with muscle that’s visible even under his black jumper, and his short hair is hidden under a cap. He gets to his feet, leaving his friends behind, and the space between grows smaller.

Changmin’s vaguely aware of the giant, silly grin on his face, and he must look like a lovesick puppy but it doesn’t matter because _Yunho_. He salutes; Yunho laughs.

And then finally, _finally_ , Yunho is there, he’s right in front of him, with his achingly familiar scent and his arms wrap around Changmin in the tight bear hug that only Yunho can give and it’s perfect.

He’s _home_.

“Hyung,” Changmin says. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Yunho whispers. His voice is the same smoky low tone ingrained with affection. “Let’s get out of the spotlight first.”

Reluctantly, Changmin breaks apart from their hug, following Yunho to the VIP rooms at the back.

“Am I invisible or something?” Siwon says loudly. Changmin blinks in surprise.

“Oh yeah, you’re here too,” Yunho says brightly. He gives Siwon a brief hug.

“Fuck you both,” Siwon grumbles.

“Well, I booked a hotel room for the weekend so that’s the plan,” Yunho says cheerfully as Siwon winces. Changmin grins. _Hell yeah._

“THAT’S REALLY NOT WHAT I MEANT-”

“Why are you still here?” Yunho says, pushing Siwon out of the room.

Siwon stares. “Wait, what? Are you serious? You guys can hang out at the hotel later!”

“I’ll see you later, hyung,” Changmin smiles as Siwon rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I don’t wanna third wheel with you lovebirds anyway,” he grumbles, sliding the door closed behind him. “I have my own friends!” Siwon yells through the door. “Real friends who actually want to hang out with me! Because that’s what real friends are for, do you hear me?”

They don’t really hear him.

Instead, Changmin looks at Yunho, heart hammering. He licks his lips a little, jittery with anticipation. “Hyung,” he says. His voice comes out raspy and needy. “Yunho, come here.”

Yunho doesn’t need to be told twice. With a quick stride, he crosses the room, crashing into Changmin and not stopping until he’s pressed against the door.

“Changminnie,” Yunho breathes, before he’s pulled in for a fierce kiss.

And _fuck_ if this wasn’t the most amazing kiss Changmin’s ever experienced. He opens his mouth, his gasp of pleasure lost between Yunho’s lips. He sucks Yunho’s lower lip into his mouth, moaning as Yunho pushes in his tongue to explore. Their caps bump, getting in the way, and Changmin reaches up to toss them both to the floor.

"That's not even from a sponsor," Yunho mumbles his lips, grinning. "I bought that with my own money."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Changmin replies. "Kiss me again."

He’s kissed Yunho thousands of times before, but each one is incredible nonetheless. Yunho purrs with satisfaction, pushing his thigh up between Changmin’s leg and gripping his hips, sliding them back and forth along his leg. Changmin almost tilts, before finding his balance again. He lifts one leg into the air shamelessly, the other leg taking his weight.

“Yunho,” Changmin whines. He grabs Yunho by the shoulders, head falling back against the door with a dull thud. Instinctively, his hips rock in slow undulations, Yunho’s grip guiding him in encouragement. “Oh, _God_.”

“Close enough,” Yunho breathes, eyes gleaming. He hoists Changmin a little higher, hands still wrapped around his hips. The position forces him to rut against Yunho’s strategically placed thigh, the thick muscle providing sweet, sweet friction against Changmin’s cock and balls, even through the thick denim of his jeans.

“Hyung, don’t,” he moans. “I won’t last, I-”

“Good, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you come,” Yunho growls, biting down on his neck until Changmin whines. “Come on baby, let me see-”

Changmin rocks his hips faster, breath catching. Yunho slows down just enough to unzip him, pulling down the waistline of his underwear impatiently.

"Wait, your arm- what happened?" Changmin strokes his fingers over the blue splint.

"Just an accident, nothing serious," Yunho wraps a warm hand around Changmin’s length, working the shaft. "Thank you for being worried about me."

“Oh, Yunho,” Changmin moans. He wants to return the favour, but Yunho is speeding up, his grip tight and working over the sensitive crown that’s dribbling already. “Yes, yes, yes _yes_ -”

“How much did you miss me, baby?” Yunho breathes.

“So fucking much, oh my god-” Changmin babbles

“Yeah?” Yunho purrs. “Show me how much, baby, let me see you-”

Somebody knocks on the door. They freeze.

“Hello, are you ready to order?”

Frantic, Changmin gazes at Yunho with wide eyes. Even in this situation, he’s hyper-aware of just how close he is to orgasm, balls tight and cock throbbing. Yunho stills, pulling away.

“Just a moment, please,” he calls to the waitress through the door quite calmly, albeit a little breathless.

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpers at the loss of contact. He allows the older man to push him into a chair against the wall, throwing the tablecloth over his exposed crotch. Yunho smiles brightly, kicking their discarded caps under the table.

“Hold on, Changminnie.”

He opens the door, and the waitress enters, bowing her head politely.

“I’d like a strawberry milkshake and… what’s the special on the menu today?”

“Smoked salmon and avocado topped with a poached egg,” she recites automatically.

“That sounds great,” Yunho takes a seat besides Changmin.

“And you, sir?”

“Uh, just coffee, thanks,” Changmin mumbles, gulping nervously as Yunho places a warm hand on his thigh.

“Nothing to eat, Changmin-ah?” Yunho asks innocently. His hand moves further up, tickling at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Changmin shakes his head, more in warning than in response to his question. “No.”

“Alright,” the waitress makes to leave. “It’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Wait,” Yunho stops her. She pauses, holding her notepad expectantly. “Changminnie, you really should eat.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Changmin grits out, resisting the urge to jump when Yunho wraps his hand around his cock, moving slowly.

“How about some soup, then?” Yunho suggests sweetly. “You’ll need your energy.”

Changmin suddenly remembers the hotel room that’s booked for the next _two days_.

“A-alright then,” he mumbles. "Whatever's the special for today then," he adds quickly, before the waitress came rattle off what's on the menu. She nods politely, a veneer of professionalism covering her obvious confusion. No doubt she was wondering why the leader of Dong Bang Shinki was so bossy. Still, Changmin can’t bring himself to give a fuck, not when he’s more relieved at her closing the door behind her and Yunho’s hand suddenly speeding up.

“C’mon baby,” Yunho coaxes. He presses a kiss against the sensitive spot under Changmin's jaw.

“Fuck you,” Changmin groans, hips bucking. “Seriously, hyung, fuck you!”

“You’ve got two days to fuck me any way you want,” Yunho breathes, nibbling his earlobe. “So make the most of it, baby, because this weekend, I’m all yours.”

"You too," Changmin bites down hard on his lip, desperate to keep himself from coming just yet.

"How do you want me?"

_On all fours, in my mouth, fucking me from behind, on your back, riding me-_

"Just," Changmin groans. "Just come here!"

Yunho laughs a little, unzipping himself as straddles Changmin.

"Oh your cock, I missed you gorgeous thick cock so much," Changmin moans like an absolute slut. They reach for each other, hips grinding and jerking each other off rapidly. There's no sweetness or finesse; this was desperate, a longed-for reunion after being apart for so long.

"Close," Yunho grunts against his mouth.

"Me too," Changmin tries to say, but it comes out more like  _merrghnuurgghhhfffff._

Yunho seems to understand anyway, leaning forward to kiss him. "When we get to the hotel," he breathes. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk straight for a month. And then after that, you can have me any way you like."

Changmin isn’t sure which it is; Yunho’s sweet promises  for their weekend together or just being on edge for so long, but with a cry of pleasure, his body goes rigid as he comes. Yunho moans, his arm going around Changmin’s neck to pull him in for a messy, open-mouthed kiss as he strokes him through orgasm.

“Ohhh,” Changmin pants, as Yunho slows his hand. “Oh, Yunho, I missed you so much.”

“Me too baby,” Yunho smiles. He lifts his hand and laps delicately at the hot seed covering his palm. Changmin whimpers at the sight, knowing it’s going to be branded in his memory for lonely nights in the army. With a napkin, he cleans up and zips himself in again, being careful not to rub against his still-sensitive cock.

"I love you," Yunho murmurs.

"I love you too, hyung," Changmin smiles shyly. He gestures at Yunho's lap. "Do you want help with that?"

"Touch me," Yunho breathes, eyes glittering with lust. Changmin gently lowers Yunho onto the seating, sliding down onto the floor in front of him. "Baby, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Changmin licks his lips, eager. Before Yunho has any time to react, he opens his mouth, swallowing down his thick length with a moan of satisfaction. His lips thin as they wrap around the familiar shape, tongue slurping lewdly.

"Oh fuck, your beautiful mouth," Yunho groans. "I missed it so much."

Changmin makes a sound of agreement, head bobbing quickly as Yunho pants. It doesn't take long before the older man grips his hair in warning, before spilling into his mouth with a cry of his name. Changmin laps up his hot seed, tongue flicking out to catch every last bittersweet drop.

"Missed the taste of you," Changmin murmurs, as Yunho pulls him up next to him before they're caught in the act.

"I have so many plans for that mouth of yours," Yunho growls.

“This weekend is going to be exhausting, isn’t it?” Changmin sighs in contentment as Yunho pushes in for a bruising kiss. “I can’t wait.”

 fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone see the pics of Changmin saluting in Yunho? :') Their little reunion made me so happy this drabble came out lolol. I can't wait until they come back...!  
> btw, I wrote in this fic that Changmin hadn't seen Yunho in over 10 months, this was totally made up because I have no idea :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
